Conventional touch control devices may be classified into three types: resistive, electromagnetic and capacitive. Operation with a resistive touch control device requires a rigid pen tip to apply a significant force on the resistive touch control device in a very small area to accomplish deformation of the resistive touch sensor; an electromagnetic touch control device requires a special battery powered pen for input; and a capacitive touch control device relies on capacitive coupling, which takes place as soon as the capacitive touch sensor is touched by a conductive object so that the touch position can then be identified according to the variation in capacitance at the touch point. Therefore, a capacitive touch control device does not require an input pen that consumes electricity, nor is it necessary to subject a capacitive touch sensor to concentrated pressure application for deformation, and thus a capacitive touch control device has a longer service life. Furthermore, mass production of capacitive touch control devices requires lower costs due to its simple construction, less components, and has a higher yield rate.
A capacitive touch control device can be operated in many ways, the most common way being usage of a conductor such as a finger or a pen to touch or slide on the surface of the capacitive touch control device, so that the capacitive touch sensor thereof generates a response signal. However, as capacitive touch control devices find more and more applications, lower precision in positional detection tends to hinder the smoothness of operations where more precise and more efficient detection is required, such as those on handheld devices. In order to enable enhanced precision in positional detection, many people choose to use pens for capacitive touch input.